galacticafandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Discussion utilisateur:Wikisoft*
Accueil |} | |} ''Wikiacherche Bienvenue Catégorie:Discussions e *Wikisoft*'' @@@-fr 18 février 2008 à 11:06 (UTC) *Bienvenue sur ma page de discussion(s). *''Wikisoft*'' @@@@-fr février 20, 2015 à 15:20 (UTC) Salut, Le problème est réglé. Bien à vous. A+ — TulipVorlax 3 février 2008 à 07:31 (UTC) *Merci! A+''Wikisoft*'' @@@-fr 8 février 2008 à 07:43 (UTC) Logo Salut, J'ai ajouté le logo du site. Salutations, --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 4 février 2008 à 13:58 (UTC) *Merci! A+''Wikisoft*'' @@@-fr 8 février 2008 à 07:45 (UTC) Infos :En passant, si tu es administrateur de ce wiki, il te suffisait de nommer ton logo de wiki Wiki.png pour qu'il apparaisse au bon endroit. Tu as aussi Image:Wiki wide.png qui sert pour l'apparence Quartz tel que spécifié là : Quartz Skin Customization sur Inside Wikia, le wiki d'aide technique. :Mais évidemment, c'est anglais et si tu n'y comprends rien, ça ne peut pas t'aider. Désolé. :Mais moi je peux t'aider. Si tu veux changer l'apparence de ton wiki (couleur de fond, police, couleur des liens, etc.) je sais le faire. Je sais aussi comment (re)traduire l'interface du wiki, comment modifier les outils en bas de la fenêtre d'édition, comment ajouter des liens dans le menu à gauche, comment faire disparaître la ligne Accueil sur la page d'Accueil, comment ajouter ou modifier la boîte de sélection de licence (et les différents modèles qu'elle appellerait), etc. :De plus, en ce qui concerne les traduction d'interface, il est possible d'exporter les pages de l'espace MediaWiki de l'un ou l'autre des wikis que j'ai traduit afin de les importer ici. Tout le monde peut exporter mais faut être administrateur pour importer. :En gros, ce que j'essais de dire, c'est que t'as pas besoin de demander à Angela ou un autre mêmbre de l'équipe de Wikia pour chaque petite chose à changer car en tant qu'administrateur, c'est ton travail, tu peux faire tout cela. :Toutefois, je sais que sur fr.guildwars, bien qu'il y ait plusieurs autres administrateurs, je suis presque le seul à faire ces choses. :Seulement, je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un wiki de plus. Déjà que mon coloc me chialle après (dans le sens québécois) pour que je laisse mon ordi car il faut qu'on sorte faire une épicerie à l'instant. :A+ — TulipVorlax 4 février 2008 à 15:33 (UTC) :Voici un autre francophone qui peut aussi t'aider : http://fr.harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Utilisateur:Emojo — TulipVorlax 4 février 2008 à 22:11 (UTC) *Merci! A+''Wikisoft*'' @@@-fr 8 février 2008 à 07:45 (UTC) Traductions *J'ai trouver avec Google une combine pour aficher les pages anglaises en français! 10 février 2008 à 10:10 (UTC) *Liens: *http://inside.wikia.com/Quartz-Skin-Customization/google/tranlate/fr *http://inside.wikia.com/Widgets/google/translate/fr Catégorie:Francophone ::Peut-être ceci pourrait-il vous être utile : w:c:fr.guildwars:Guild Wars Wikia:Traduction de l'interface. — TulipVorlax 21 février 2008 à 23:39 (UTC) *Oui certainement, je ne doute pas que quelque choses interressante puissent etre utilisée ici. merci d'y avoir penser. *A+''Wikisoft*'' @@@-fr 22 février 2008 à 09:19 (UTC) Templates Template:Wikipediafr --''Wikisoft*'' @@@-fr 8 février 2008 à 09:36 (UTC) Template:WP Wikisoft* @@@-fr 15 février 2008 à 09:23 (UTC) Copie de la réponse : :Cela est surement possible mais à vrai dire, je n'en sais rien. Je ne me souviens même pas si elle a déjà été presente ici mais je crois que oui. Le haut de la page semble vide maintenant... :Cela m'aiderais que vous me donniez un lien à un wiki où elle toujours présente. De préférence un wiki sur Wikia. — TulipVorlax 22 février 2008 à 12:13 (UTC) Billk Salut, Il ya toujours beaucoup de choses en cours à Wikia, mais parfois il est difficile d'obtenir le mot à vous faire savoir. En conséquence, nous sommes l'introduction d'une page de discussion message pour vous tenir au courant sur les nouvelles caractéristiques, des événements spéciaux et d'entretien planifié. Par exemple, vous pouvez voir une liste de quelques nouvelles fonctionnalités ici. Trouver ces informations et d'autres à l'intérieur de Wikia. Une fois que vous avez terminé de lire ce message, il suffit de cliquer sur "supprimer ce message." Merci, User:BillK (Discuter) 00:24, 7 Mars 2008 (UTC) Meilleurs wikis Voici les wikis français contenant 100 pages et plus (mis à jour le 20 avril 2009). = 100 pages et + = 500 pages et + = 1000 pages et + |width=33% valign="top"| |width=33% valign="top"| |} Wikia:Community Hi everyone, In order to perform scheduled maintenance, we will be setting all Wikia sites to read-only mode for approximately 30 minutes starting at 8 AM UTC (12:00 AM PST). Wikia sites should remain accessible; however, you will not be able to make any new contributions. Thank you for your patience, The Wikia Community and Technical Teams ce messageCe message expirera le février 11, 2010 à 09:41. *OK Wikisoft* @@@-fr février 11, 2010 à 09:38 (UTC) Robots et interwikis Salut, Sauriez vous comment on fait un robot qui souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux? Wikisoft* @@@-fr 07:39, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Translation-EN :Le robot en question est en fait une « nouvelle » fonctionalité de Wikia qui est normalement disponible sur tous les wikis à moins de demander à ce que ce soit désactivé. :Voir w:c:fr.guildwars:User:Wikia. — TulipVorlax 17:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Salut, ::En ce qui concerne les liens interwikis, je n'ai jamais rencontré le problème que vous mentionnez. ::Il faut savoir que depuis n'importe quel wiki, on peut faire un lien vers « Central » (devenu depuis peu le wiki communautaire) en débutant un lien par « w: ». ::Et, de là on accède à tous les wikis par la formule « c:url du wiki ». ::Donc, sur n'importe quel wiki, les liens [[w:c:fr.3d]] et [[w:c:fr.guildwars]] fonctionneront. ::On peut ajouter au lien une page précise tel que [[w:c:fr.3d:Utilisateur:TulipVorlax]]. ::Si on veut que la partie « Utilisateur:TulipVorlax » soit valide sur tous les wikis, il faut utiliser « User:TulipVorlax » à la place. Les noms anglais des espaces de noms sont valides sur tous les wiks contrairement à leur traduction. ::De plus, les pages concernant les différents wikis francophones n'ont pas été effacées du wiki central français. Celles qui ne sont pas présentes n'ont jamais été créées. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra du wiki central français dans l'avenir. Demandez à Cywill qui est maintenant devenu Helper. ::La seule façon de savoir que le robot fonctionne est d'attendre, ou de vous déconnecter pour tester. Vous pouvez aussi créer un compte utilisateur pour tester. Vous pouvez aussi me donner un lien au wiki à tester. ::— TulipVorlax 20:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC) :OK merci beaucoup pour toutess ces explications. :Le robot de bienvenue a tester est sur w:c:fr.galactica :Je vais donc copier coller votre reponse ici pour l'avoir a portée de la mains. ::Wikisoft* @@@-fr février 12, 2010 à 08:59 (UTC) Traductions Truduction-FR Translation-EN Wikisoft* @@@-fr février 12, 2010 à 09:17 (UTC) Re: Mise en place du logo Bonjour, « Mes Outils » n'est pas une page mais le menu que tu trouveras dans la barre en bas, à droite. *Le lien pour le Concepteur de thèmes est . —Wyz janvier 26, 2011 à 10:03 (UTC) *Ok j'ai trouvé mais j'ai arriver a changé la couleur de font mais pas le logo *le lien est *Je re essayerait plus tard Wikisoft* @@@-frfr:en:de: janvier 26, 2011 à 10:46 (UTC) :C'est bon je l'ai fait. Il faut aller dans « Symbole ». Par contre la partie qui concerne le logo graphique n'était pas placée au bon endroit à cause d'une traduction un peu longue. Quand la mise à jour du message aura été prise en compte (au plus tard 24h) cette partie sera au bon endroit (à droite du logo textuel). —Wyz janvier 26, 2011 à 19:09 (UTC) :OK Merci je vous remercie beaucoup de votre aide Bonne année et bonne continuation Wikisoft* @@@-frfr:en:de: janvier 29, 2011 à 10:15 (UTC) Reprise du wiki BSG Bonjour, Je suis l'utilisateur 4me-2me, administrateur des wikis Doctor Who et Star Wars. J'aimerais savoir quels seraient vos plans concernant l'avenir de ce wiki. Les pages sont (presque) toutes des squelettes, des ébauches, vides ou remplies de contenu sans aucun lien avec BSG. J'aimerais retravailler ce wiki de fond en comble quitte à en supprimer la majorité des pages et repartir à neuf (je garderais (presqu')uniquement quelques modèles qui me plaisent et qui semblent être la seule partie achevée du wiki, le fond d'écran et le logo). Je ne veux vraiment pas vous faire quelque peine en écrivant cela. J'aimerais seulement avoir votre permission étant le fondateur et administrateur du wiki, je réalise que je ne peux pas juste tout supprimer ainsi sans votre consentement. Vous pouvez me faire administrateur du wiki ou simplement m'autoriser à effectuer de tel changement. J'ai déjà regardé la série au complet, je suis donc parfaitement compétent pour contribuer à ce wiki. Merci de me répondre assez rapidement et merci de l'attention portée à ce message, --4me mars 15, 2011 à 20:42 (UTC) Bonjour 4ME2ME, Apparament je crois que l'on n'a pas la même vision des choses, je pense qu'il doit exister la possibilité d'avoir a portée de la main des liens indispensables vers d'autres wikia qui on forcement des liens puisque fesant partie des wikia sciences fiction et même autres, je pense que la page d'accueil doit rester une sorte de super portail pas seulement ouvert sur BSG mais aussi vers les gros wikia STARWARS STARGATE MEMORYALPHA est qu'il peut même y avoir des pages de description de ses wiki "freres" de par leurs thêmes d'evironnement voisins, Quant au pages existantes en anglais, c'est faute d'avoir pu etre traduites qu'elles sont là et doivent le rester jusqu'a etres traduite en français, j'ai même le sentiment qu'elle doivent exister puisque il s'agit d'une serie américaine il ne faut pas l'oubliez, et il serait trop facile de simplement supprimer pour regler les problèmes, ces pages en anglais doivent servir de base de travail pour la futur traduction et si elles étaient supprimée il n'y aurait plus de base de travail et donc possibilité de traduire, c'est au utilisateurs parfaitement bilingues qu'incombe le role de traducteurs, mais etant donné qu'ils ne ce pressent pas au portillon les choses en reste là en atendant mieux ! Salutation Wikisoft* @@@-frfr:en:de: avril 24, 2011 à 08:29 (UTC) Re: Nouveau logo Si tu n'y vois pas d’inconvénient, je préférerai qu'on se tutoie, je ne suis pas si vieux et si je dois retenir tous les utilisateurs qu'il faut que je vouvoie je ne suis pas sorti. =) Pour le mettre toi-même il faut passer par . Je l'ai mis, par contre il n'est pas encore visible, c'est a priori dû au cache des fichiers. Il faut attendre un peu et si ça ne se mets pas à jour je contacterai Wikia. —Wyz juin 1, 2011 à 18:27 (UTC) Test d'affichage Fichier:Wiki-wordmark.png Wikisoft* @@@-frfr:en:de: juin 2, 2011 à 07:40 (UTC) Je n'y suis pour rien. Le problème est que Wikia a des problèmes avec les images réimportées qui ne se mettent pas toujours à jour. Je l'ai signalé hier à Wikia pour qu'ils constatent le problème mais comme tu as tout supprimé, pas sûr qu'ils voient quelque chose du coup. ^^ —Wyz juin 2, 2011 à 11:14 (UTC)